Doki Doki Literature Club Tranfer to a New Reality
by MikaMasterman
Summary: After having a bad experience with the popular game Doki Doki Literature Club, Richard tries to forget about it by playing a different game. Unfortunately, when he needed to update his computer it starting having problems that aren't exactly normal. What could ever happen after installing that mysterious update?


Doki Doki Literature Club: Transfer to a New Reality

**Chapter 1: Update Required**

Tuesday afternoon. The perfect time to go outside as you enjoy the warm, partially cloudy climate inside of a quiet little city in Texas. Days like these are the ones that make me wonder why the hell am I, Richard, a 19-year-old introvert college student, spending my free time starring at my two computer screens all day and listening to J-Rock.

Sitting on my desk, I hop into Steam and start playing a few games. While browsing through I notice a peculiar game pop up on the recommended. "Doki Doki Literature Club?... I wonder what this game's about". Reading through the description and watching the trailer, I start to think that the game is just another cliché high school romance visual novel. Everything seems to be normal except for a small detail that seemed out of place.

"Wait a minute… Why the hell are people calling this a Psychological Horror game?". Realizing that the game may be a bit more interesting than originally thought, I decide to download the game and starts playing it.

Five hours pass by, though it feels as it's been way longer. As the credits roll with Monika singing, tears start flowing down my cheeks. The final letter from Monika appears in front of me for a moment before the game crashes.

"That's how it ends?! You've got to be fucking kidding me! Why would anyone want to end this the game like that?" I was shocked… speechless… It was hard to believe what just happened. I had never felt this emotional about a game's character. This was the type of game that would make people feel terrible for not being able to do anything for the characters.

After reflecting a bit on what I had just experienced, I go to the game and restart it. After restarting the game, I go into the game's files and save all .chr file, while also making one for MC and saving all of them in a folder. Looking back at the alarm, it starts displaying the time 2:09 A.M. "A damn, guess it's time to go to sleep." Wiping the tears on my face, I turn off the monitor and head to bed.

A few days pass by since the incident with the game. After a long shift at work at the local Walmart, I go home into my room to relax a bit. Logging into my STEAM, I start browsing through my game library while mumbling to myself of things to do instead of playing videogames. "Watching a movie doesn't sound too bad… Nah. It would be awkward to go to the movies by myself. Not to mention the prices of their food would really strain my wallet."

As I keep scrolling through the free games section on STEAM, I notice a notification on my taskbar. Clicking on the notification tab reveals an update warning from Windows saying to update the system as soon as possible. "That's odd, didn't I just update it yesterday? What type of update would they be sending this soon?"

Not thinking too much about it I press on the update and let the computer download it. As the update file starts downloading, I pull out my phone and look at YouTube videos. As soon as the computer fully downloads the update it automatically restarts and turns off the screen. "I really hope this doesn't take too long. That computer is the only one keeping me from dying of boredom."

Soon after saying that the computer stops updating and goes into a blue screen. Looking at the screen room frustration, I put both of my hands on my head and start covering my eyes. "You have to be fucking kidding me! Of course, I had to say that and now I've jinx it."

After much clicking and reading, I end up in the advance settings. Not knowing what the exact problem was, I try going into a system restore until… "Wait a minute. What's this?" Hovering the mouse over the options I notice something that had never been there previously. A new option that reads _Escape Plan. _Clicking on the options prompts the screen with text that read, "This new option has been implemented Windows Development Team as a new way of solving any software related issues on your devices without having to delete any files, loading a previous system build, or fully resetting the computer to its previous factory state."

Feeling a bit suspicious about this new option, I quickly disregard those feelings and click on the option anyway. Worst that can happen is that the option doesn't work, and I'll have to reset the computer properly.

The computer screen goes black. For a few seconds nothing shows up until a bunch of white text shows up on the monitor. All the white text starts passing by extremely quickly for at least 10 seconds before they start to slow down and show the final lines. Only catching a glimpse of the text, I was able to see something that has baffled me completely. "DDLC_ESCAPE_ has been successfully executed. The computer will now switch from ACER monitor to Insignia TV."

Quickly turning my head towards my tv, I look at the screen. Flashes of many colors and incomprehensible text starts to pop in and out of the screen. Almost as if it was trying to leave the tv. "Holy shit! What have I done?!" As I reach my hand towards the screen the colors start molding into a cartoon/anime looking background. With the colors setting in and the image becoming more and more sharper, the image becomes familiar. It's displaying a video of all the Doki Doki Literature Club characters inside the MC's bedroom. "M-Monika, Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki? Wait a minute… MC too?" As I say all their names, they all move their head towards me in a smooth animation. Almost as if they had heard me say their names out loud.

They all stared back at me for a few seconds in awe before bursting out joyful smiles and happy jumps. Yuri and Natsuki were holding each other's hands tightly as they smiled, while both MC and Sayori were hugging one another. I could even hear Sayori cries between all of it. All of this is being heard through my headphones clearly as they go around in celebration.

All except for Monika, which was looking straight at me. She stepped forward and placed her hands on her chest and spoke on a soft but assuring tone. "Richard, can you hear me?" Monika says.

Many feelings are going in and out of my head. Many questions that should be asked. None of this makes sense. All this making me unable to make out a single proper thought. After 5 seconds of silence, I slowly turn on my headset's microphone and reply. "Y-Yes… I can hear you Monika."

Those six words seem to have broken her. The moment I spoke back to her she started pouring tears out of her eyes. She covered her mouth for a moment in disbelief and stayed like that for 20 to 30 seconds. She looked back at her club classmate, her friends and then back at me.

'Richard" Monika says in a joyful yet shaking voice. "Thank you… You have finally broken us free from this nightmare. Not only have you gotten out of the game, but you have also helped reach out of this computer and into your reality. I knew you loved me Richard"

"Wait a minute Monika…What do you mean by MY reality?" I exclaim as what she said didn't make any sense inside of my head. While saying all of this, Monika starts stepping a few yards back before running full sprint towards the monitor. As she gets close to the screen, she jumps forwards towards me. The tv starts to shake a bit before I see hands come out of it for a split second before getting hit in the head.

Now laying down on the floor with a heavy weight on my chest and a throbbing pain in the forehead. I slowly start to open my eyes and look at what can be described as the impossible becoming possible. The girl with magnificent brown hair, white large bow, and emerald green eyes was suddenly outside of the screen and on top of me.

Monika leans in towards me and hugs me tightly for a while before kissing my lips and cheeks repeatedly. She looks up at me after the kisses and smiles gently. "I'm so glad I'm finally able to see you, hear you, and even touch you."

As all of this is happening, Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, and MC were slowly coming out of the screen one by one carefully. Every single one of them taking careful steps as as they were all on top of my desk when they got out the screen.

Overwhelmed with all this information, I start worrying about all the possible explanations for this to happen. Before I knew it, my vision was going dark and I eventually faint.


End file.
